


teasing the detective

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Lactation, Male Reader POV, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Under The Table Shenanigans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Knowing that you are physically together, but her mind couldn’t be farther away usually isn’t great, but sometimes, it leads to some clever thinking of your own.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader
Series: dr: 1 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another thing that’s been lying around collecting dust for a while that i touched up a bit! hope you enjoy c:

Dating the Ultimate Detective usually means long days spent waiting for her to be done with work before finally being able to spend some time with her. The wait only becomes more frustrating on the occasion when she would work from home, relaying information to others involved in her cases through video calls. Knowing that you are physically together, but her mind couldn’t be farther away usually isn’t great, but sometimes, it leads to some clever thinking of your own.

Today Kyoko is stationed at the kitchen table, eating her dinner and speaking to her coworker on a video call at the same time, which is how you know this is a case she’s especially interested in. Once she finishes eating, a devious idea strikes you. You take the liberty of disposing of her plate for her and wait for her to become fully absorbed in her call again to put your plan into action. You sneak back into the room and carefully slip under the table, somehow avoiding detection while you do. Once down there, you notice that she’s still wearing her typical outfit for work, which means that she’s wearing her form-flattering white blouse, purple jacket, and most importantly, her short little skirt that drives you nuts whenever you see her in it. However, under the table, you are easily treated to a sight that does even more for you. As much as you ache to jump directly into the meat of your plan, you resist, instead slowly placing your hands on her shins. The contact surprises her, as she hadn’t even noticed you had come back, much less climbed under the table, and you can tell from the way her voice hitches mid-sentence.

“Is everything alright?” Her fellow detective asks on the other side of the call.

“Yeah, my, er, cat just surprised me is all,” Kyoko says quickly. You snicker as her coworker tells her he didn’t even know she had a cat, and as she steers the conversation back on track, you slowly remove her knee-high socks, disguising this as an innocent foot massage. This works wonders, as she extends her legs so you can access the soles of her feet more easily, but you’re far more focused on the fact that this grants a direct line of sight all the way up her legs to her pitch-black panties. You make sure to get both of her feet long enough for her to let her guard down. After a while, the next part of your plan is ready to get started. You move your hands up her silky smooth legs, and once you reach her thighs, her voice wavers again, but she moves on before her associate can question it. You lean in and place some small, tender kisses on her milky thighs, savoring every inch of them and slowly moving up until your head is in her skirt and the space between her legs starts getting smaller and smaller. You can’t tell if she means to do it or if she starts moving on instinct, but the farther up you travel, the further she spreads her legs, as if allowing you to get where you want to be.

Then, finally, you come face-to-face with those beloved panties. You slowly move your hands up and push the fabric aside just enough to faintly reveal her pink folds. It’s dark under her skirt, of course, but you’re so familiar with this territory that you know where you’re going. Unable to just marvel any longer, you lean in and give her pussy a slow, teasing lick, making her jump again.

“And this case in particular is— _ah_ _…”_ You can tell she’s trying to use her tone to ask you what the hell you’re doing, but of course, she’s trapped in her conversation. “…in my field of expertise.”

“Are…you okay, Kyoko?” Her friend asks.

You lick at her folds again, causing her to tense up. “I’m fine,” she insists. “My cat. He’s clawing at my legs.” Despite how her voice and body are reacting, her pussy gives her away, moistening quickly and giving you a sign to continue this treatment. After a moment of her carefully speaking as if she were navigating a minefield, you decide to step it up a notch. You hook your thumb under the waistband of her panties and tug gently on the fabric. You thought it would be a process to remove the clothing while she sits firmly on her chair, but to your surprise, she lifts herself just enough for you to slide them off of her effortlessly. What she does next catches you by surprise especially, though. She hoists her legs up and places them on your shoulders, making it much easier for you to access her crotch, which you do without hesitation. You lick and suck at her folds, eating her out like you meant it, but also avoiding certain spots to keep her from crying out. All the while, she’s doing remarkably well at keeping her voice even now that she knows what’s going on, but every once in a while, she wavers ever so slightly or throws in a seemingly extraneous “ah,” in the middle of a sentence. It’s been a while since you’d actually eaten Kyoko out, so you treasure every second her call continues by running your tongue through her folds like it was the last time you could.

After some time, she heaves a deep breath and says, “and that’s all I have to share with you, really.”

The voice on the other side sighs. “Right. We’ll have to brainstorm about the evidence together to make any new deductions, I think.”

Kyoko makes a noise that she tries to pass off as a confirming “mhm,” but you can tell it’s the smallest moan she can get away with. “Sorry I couldn’t make much progress on my own, but I think once we have the time, we can put all of this together in a meaningful way.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” her associate says. “Until then, it’s getting late, so I should let you go. It’s been a pleasure as always, Kyoko.”

“You as well, Shuichi. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Another second passes, and the video call ends. Suddenly, her legs let you go and the chair slides back far enough for her to reach down, grab your face and bring it up to hers. “What the hell were you _doing_ down there?” She demands.

You smile at her, entranced by her adorable, round face and piercing purple eyes. Despite her angry expression, you can’t handle being so close to her face without leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. You pull back to see her expression soften ever so slightly. “Judging by how you reacted, you know exactly what I was doing down there.”

Kyoko glares at you again and shakes her head. “Don’t you realize I was talking to another ace detective? He probably knew exactly what was going on!”

“I’m sorry, Kyoko,” you say, putting on a dramatic voice. “I’ve been so naughty.” Kyoko blushes, not sure how to react to your suggestive tone. “Maybe you should, I don’t know, punish me or something,” you continue.

Kyoko takes another deep breath, and the look in her eyes changes dramatically. It’s plain to see that she’s gone from embarrassment to a deep lust. “Bedroom. Now.”

Dominant Kyoko has emerged, and you’re so ready for her. You bolt for the bedroom, freeing yourself of various articles of clothing as you go, and by the time you reach your room, you’re completely nude and a certain part of you is standing at attention. You jump on the bed and lay back, making sure she’ll see just what she’d done to you when she comes in. When she arrives, she’s stripped out of mostly everything as well. All she has left on are her skirt and her blouse, which she is now unbuttoned in order to show some of her breasts, but still be able to hide them somewhat. She takes one look at you and her eyes shoot down to what you’re so proudly showing her. She smirks at the sight, and moves past the bed to one of your side tables. She pulls out her favorite fluffy handcuffs and in the blink of an eye, cuffs your hands to the headboard, leaving you completely helpless. “What are you going to do to me?” You ask, voice dripping in your attempt at seduction.

Kyoko wordlessly shrugs off her blouse, letting you see her breasts. They aren’t large by any means, but they’re still perfectly round and soft. She knows that the sight makes you want to strain against the handcuffs to touch them, and before you know it, you can feel the fuzz pressing into your wrists as your hands uselessly try to reach for her chest. She then moves above you and slowly lowers herself onto your rock-hard cock, still completely silent, as she tends to be when she gets this dominant. You moan at the sensation, and once she’s taken your entire length inside her, she lets one out as well. “I’m going to use you to finish the job you couldn’t under the table,” she snaps. “You can’t come until I say you can, got it?”

You gulp and nod as she starts slowly riding you. She starts by grinding against your cock, enjoying the feeling of having it so deep inside her. Usually, she starts riding you silently, only occasionally giving a satisfied moan or groan as she works herself up, but this time, the foreplay seemed to work, as she’s already letting out louder moans and biting her lip to stop dirty talk from slipping out. “Talk to me, baby,” you groan, desperate for that mouth of hers to give you what you want.

Surprisingly, Kyoko shakes her head. “You said to punish you, and that means—ah, means no dirty talk until I s-say so.” You nodd, content to just watch her mostly nude form ride you for now. The fact that she still has her skirt on is almost enough to make up for the lack of dirty talk, especially once she starts bouncing up and down on your dick, making the fabric wave up and down, giving you an occasional glimpse or two at the sight of her nether lips wrapping tightly around your cock. Between that, her breasts moving up and down, and the feeling of her walls clenching around you, you don’t know how long you can last.

Luckily, you don’t have to last much longer, as she only rides you for a few minutes more before her orgasm washes over her. She closes her eyes tight, throws her head back, and cums while letting out a loud, almost porn star moan of your name. You feel her walls tighten around your cock and coat it in her juices. After a moment of grinding on your rod, she comes down from her orgasm and lifts herself off of you. “Usually you last so much longer up there,” you say. “I sure did a number on you, didn’t I?”

Kyoko blushes and twirls a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. “Shut up,” she says curtly, which stuns you into silence. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She leans down and wastes no time in taking your cock into her mouth. The suddenness of it causes you to gasp and let out a low, long moan. “Ah, Kyoko! Ahhh…” She bobs her head up and down on your dick, taking the entire length into her mouth with every downward motion and gripping the shaft tight with her hand with the upward motions. “Kyoko, fuck,” you moan again, arching your back and straining against the handcuffs again. You’d done this before, of course, but she normally builds up to this pace slowly, never outright starting with it. She seems to be testing you, daring you to let go before she says you can, but somehow, you hold back, despite feeling like your cock could burst if she speeds up even a little bit.

After what could have been either heavenly hours or frantic seconds, she moves her mouth off of you, giving the tip one last kiss before moving up your naked body. She lays down on top of you, straddling your waist just above your cock and leaning down to kiss you, making extra sure her breasts press tightly against your chest as you make out lovingly. You can taste the mixture of your precum and her juices left over from the blowjob, but that only makes you kiss her with more passion. In the midst of your passionate kiss, she reaches up and frees your hands from the cuffs. You thank her by scrambling to grasp her ass, cupping her small, round cheeks in your palms. She moans into the kiss from the suddenness of it, but gives it another minute or so before pulling back, gazing into your eyes with a very different expression than what she had before. She moves off of you and lays down next to you, spreading her legs and reaching down to spread her pussy lips. She gives you an irresistible pleading look and softly says, “fuck me.”

Dominant Kyoko has melted away, and now Submissive Kyoko is longingly begging for you.

You don’t hesitate. You move in between her legs and guide your cock to her entrance. She moves her hands to take her skirt off, but you shoo them away. You started this with her skirt on, and now you were determined to end it the same way. Her pussy’s soaked, so you slide in without resistance, and she moans loudly as you do. “You like that?” You ask.

Kyoko nods and gives a high-picthed, “mhm” that drives you crazy. You start fucking her quickly, skipping the slow sex in much the same way she had skipped the slow blowjob. You know this is how she likes it when she gets like this, so her pleased moans come as no surprise. “Oh god, yes,” she moans loudly. “Faster, [Y/N], faster!” Hearing your name moaned so sweetly, you gladly oblige, speeding up until the headboard of the bed starts banging against the wall and her moans are echoing off the walls. “Yes, fuck, yes! Fuck me just like that, [Y/N]!” She yells, moans now bordering on screams. She wraps her legs around your waist and squeezes as tight as she can manage, forcing your rod deeper inside her. “I’m gonna cum,” She moans frantically.

“You gonna cum all over my cock again?” You ask, hoping to help her along.

“Y-yes!” She yells. Judging from the way her walls start constricting around you, you can tell it’s probably already here. “Make me cum again, and then I’ll let you cum all over me. Paint your slut in your hot seed!” Somehow she sends herself over the edge with her own dirty talk, squeezing around you in every way she can and shuddering from how hard her orgasm hits her. “Y-yes! [Y/N]!”

“K-kyoko, I’m cumming,” you grunt, pulling out just in time to do exactly as she asked. Your hand shoots to your cock, frantically jacking yourself off to help your orgasm along. One shot of your seed splashes against her pussy, and the rest shoots up her belly, almost reaching her breasts. Once you’re done covering her (and her skirt) in your white, pearly cum, you both pant, coming down from your orgasms and locking eyes. “I love you, Kyoko,” you gasp.

“Love you too,” she says with a smile. “Now let me go take a shower and wash this skirt before all this semen stains it.”

You nod. “Right.” She gets up and leaves the room, sure to let her ass sway behind her as she walks, and you lean back, drifting off into sleep.

At some point, she joins you and curls up next to you, but you don’t become aware of this until she whispers your name into your ear. Your eyes shoot open and you look over to see her, face scrunched up in what you can only imagine is a dirty dream. “[Y/N]…” She moans. Yep. Definitely a dirty dream. The dream finally rouses her from her sleep and her eyes shoot open. You make eye contact with her and she sits up, slowly moving to your crotch. It only takes a slight touch for you to stiffen up, and she climbs on top of you. This kind of sleepy quickie is common on the nights you have sex, so you’re ready to lay back and remain half asleep as she does her thing. She takes you inside her, moaning lowly as she does, and starts riding you quickly.

In no time at all, she’s bouncing up and down on your cock quickly and roughly. It’s dark, but when you open your eyes, you can just barely make out her shape fucking herself on your stiff cock. You lazily reach up and tweak her nipple, causing her to give another sharp moan. “Fuck,” she says under her breath. “I’m going to need you to come inside me,” she pleads, causing your member to twitch inside her. She giggles and adds, “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Kyoko,” you moan, still only half awake. Hearing your moan causes her to speed up drastically, and now she’s fucking you hard enough to rock the bed. In no time at all, you start moaning loudly. “Kyoko, I’m gonna…”

“Cum inside me,” she groans. “Shoot your hot fucking load deep inside me, [Y/N], fuck! Make me pr—”

Whatever came next was interrupted when, with loud, simultaneous moans of each other’s names, you both cum.

“ _Kyoko_!”

“Ah! [ _Y/N]_!”

Her pussy clenches tight around your cock, which shoots your seed deep inside her. This orgasm seems to last longer than usual for both of you, but you both just sigh as you ride it out together blissfully. Finally, Kyoko climbs off of your dick and curls up next to you once again, sighing your name as you cuddle sleepily.

“What was that last thing you were going to say?” You ask, drifting back to sleep too quickly to hear her answer

“Don’t worry about it, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, it's been A Day and i kinda just accidentally wrote a new chapter for this

You knew pregnancy did things to a woman’s body and mind, but you were wholly unprepared for the exact effects it would have on Kyoko. In the time since you had the idea to tease her under her desk, a lot has happened. A marriage, honeymoon, and the revelation that she was expecting all came fast enough to leave your head spinning, but now time has passed, and you’ve started to shift your focus to taking care of your pregnant wife and preparing for what lies beyond.

However, something about Kyoko has changed since getting pregnant, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t know what it was.

As it turns out, pregnant Kyoko is horny. Like, all the time. Before, you would be able to have sex with Kyoko about once a month, maybe twice if you got lucky, but the hormone changes from being pregnant has changed that to at least twice a week. You can’t exactly complain, but it is definitely an unforeseen (if very pleasurable) consequence.

As you reflect on how everything has changed in the past few months, the door to your room slides open, and in comes Kyoko, a look of determination on her face. Her usual outfit that rocks the blouse and miniskirt long gone, she now roams the house in sweatpants and a tank top that loosely hangs over her growing frame. It fails to properly hide her growing belly, but it covers her breasts even while they’re swollen like they are, and that’s all she really cares about in regards to modesty. “Hey, Kyoko,” you say, mentally taking note of the fact that this is the first time in a week she’s randomly come into the room with all her clothes on.

“[Y/N], I need your help,” she says quickly.

Her voice sounds urgent, and it makes you tense up. “What is it, hon?”

She plops down onto the bed next to you and sighs, stroking her long, purple hair. “I...” She blushes as she prepares herself to say what she wants to say. “My breasts are sore,” she finally says. “I need you to massage them.”

“Why me?” You ask, certainly not complaining, but just a bit confused. “You can do that yourself just fine, usually.”

“I usually can, but this time, my hands just aren’t cutting it,” Kyoko explains calmly. “I need you to do it this time.”

You decide that explanation was good enough, and you shrug. “Alright. Lay down.”

Kyoko almost dramatically lies back against the bed, causing her shirt to ride up just a bit. You start by sliding that off her and gently placing it next to you on the bed. You briefly admire her pregnant belly and the way it arches out from her body, housing your child within it. You place your hands on it and sigh happily, running them over the smooth skin and thinking about the baby nestled inside. You almost can’t believe this happened, but before you get lost in thought, Kyoko whines slightly above you and you move on.

Next, you shift your gaze to her larger-than-usual breasts. They were a sight to behold before, but now that they’re larger and more sensitive, they’re even better, and you’d be lying if you said the idea of massaging them doesn’t turn you on. So you get to work. Your hands grasp both of her breasts at once and start kneading at the soft flesh. Kyoko’s reaction is immediate. She arches her back and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief that almost sounds like a moan. You briefly think to make a smart remark, but you let it slide and continue massaging her breasts. Her little noises start to sound more and more sexual, but before you can comment on it, her puffy nipples start to leak milk.

“Is that alright?” You ask, moving your hands away and watching in awe as the white liquid starts dribbling down her breasts.

Kyoko nods, a small smile on her face. “That feels much better, [Y/N], thanks.”

She sits up and reaches for something to wipe off her chest with, but ends up using her shirt. As she does, you laugh. “I’m surprised that’s all you asked me to do, considering how horny you’ve been lately.”

Kyoko groaned and bit her lip, looking embarrassed. “I was...resisting the urge to ask for more.”

You look her in the eyes, and you can see a twinge of longing sparkling in them. The sight is enough to make you want her in ways you can only express physically. “Do you want more?” You ask.

Kyoko shrugs. “I would love nothing more than for you to fuck me senseless, but I know you’re probably sick and tired of sex by now.”

“Kyoko,” you say, her frank wording causing you to harden immediately. “I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless.”

You lock eyes with Kyoko and dive in. You share an intimate kiss, but it’s not very long before you break away, moving your lips down her body quickly. You’ve done this so much lately that foreplay is almost an inconvenience, so this time you decide to cut right to the chase. You kiss down her body, being sure to give some extra love to her tender breasts and sparing an extra kiss for the baby, until you reach the waistband of her sweatpants. You slide those off to drop them on the floor, and her pitch black underwear isn’t far behind.

Not even a minute after you’ve started, Kyoko is stark naked, and now it’s your turn. You frantically take off your shirt and practically stumble out of your pants and underwear until you’re naked as the day you were born and your cock is standing at full attention. Kyoko’s eyes go wide at the sight of it and she spreads her legs as far as she can manage. “You’re just going to get right to it, aren’t you?” She asks, reaching down to spread her pussy lips for you.

Instead of responding out loud, you guide your dick to her slick pussy lips and slide in. At first, you’re tempted to tease her a little bit, but seeing her splayed out like she is and feeling how soaking wet she is for you, you can’t help yourself. You ease yourself in until your entire length is inside her, at which point she lets out a long, low moan. “God, I’ll never get tired of this,” she says.

“Nor will I,” you respond, starting to get a rhythm going. You waste no time in building up a pace that makes Kyoko squirm under you and scream out various curses and moans of your name. You watch in awe as her breasts bounce in a way they didn’t before she got pregnant, and you listen to the way her moans grow louder and more desperate as you speed up.

“[Y/N]!” She pleads. “Fuck, yes! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

You bite your lip and moan a curse under your breath as you pick up the pace, fucking her until the slapping of your bodies is almost as loud as her cries of pleasure. “God, I’m so glad you’re—ah! So willing to fuck me even while I’m like this,” she says. “Your cock is so good, I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

You speed up again, leaning forward and bringing your faces closer together. “Keep talking to me like that,” you say. “Please.”

Kyoko smirks and places her hands on your shoulders while yours go to her chest. “Yeah? You like when I say dirty things to you? You like when I...when I tell you how fucking good you feel inside my pussy?” Suddenly, her thought process is thrown off when she throws her head back and cries out, “o-oh, fuck! [Y/N], I’m going to...”

“Cum for me, babe,” you grunt, feeling your orgasm fast approaching as well. She obliges immediately, screaming your name as her pussy walls clench tightly around you.

As she writhes in orgasmic bliss under you, she scratches her nails down your back, causing the same feeling of orgasm to wash over you as well. “Kyoko, I’m cumming too,” you warn her. “Wh-where do you want it?”

She doesn’t respond, instead riding out her orgasm with her loud moans of your name. Unsure, you decide to go for the safe option, and when you can feel your cock start to twitch with orgasm, you pull out and shoot your seed all over her pregnant stomach. “F-fuck,” you both pant at once as your orgasms start to fade.

“That...might just never get old,” Kyoko sighs.

You nod agreement, watching your semen glisten on her naked body. “You should probably shower,” you say, out of breath.

Kyoko nods and starts to lift herself off the bed. “Right. Thanks for indulging me tonight.”

“Anytime...”

Her eyes light up playfully. “Later tonight, then?”

You can tell she doesn’t mean it, but when you narrow your eyes and say, “maybe,” she returns your mischievous look.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
